Hide and Seek
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Ding-Dong. Sigo al otro lado, déjame pasar.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece :v

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

'_Pensamientos' _

**Palabras sobresalientes**

"_Recuerdos"_

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Ding-Dong. Sigo al otro lado, déjame pasar.

**PAREJA: **_NadiexNadie._

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Miedo (?), y, eh… no sé ver lo géneros xd

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU totalmente. Algo raro :v

**INSPIRADO EN: **La canción del mismo nombre, de Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><span><strong>H<strong>i**d**e **a**n**d **S**e**e**k**

* * *

><p><em>ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_¿Seguro que es buena idea jugar a esto? —le preguntó ella._

—_Seguro, no creo que __**Hide And Seek alone**__realmente funcione__—respondió él. Pobre ingenuo._

—_Nunca hay que subestimar—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Él negó con la cabeza, y le sonrío._

—_Nada pasará, ¿bien? Este juego no es nada, es solo una mentira._

—_Bueno… ojalá ningún demonio o espíritu venga—agregó ella._

—_No lo hará. Bien, trae a la muñeca._

_._

_._

_._

—_N-No puede ser…—dijo, con miedo notable en la voz, la chica, mientras miraba fijamente a la muñeca, que ahora miraba a ambos chicos con una mirada penetrante._

_El chico tragó grueso._

—_Ustedes fueron los que me invocaron…—dijo la muñeca, ahora poseída por el demonio que ellos, al ser tan ingenuos, llamaron—. Me deben un alma ahora. ¿A quién de ustedes poseo?_

_La muñeca sonrío._

_Y lo único que pudieron hacer los chicos, fue salir corriendo. El chico iba primero, la chica iba segunda; por culpa de esto, fue que el chico entró antes a la habitación y cerró la puerta, antes de que la chica pudiera entrar. _

_La dejó sola, afuera._

—_¡Ábreme, _!_

_No lo hizo, fue por eso que la muñeca la atrapó a ella, mientras él se quedó ahí, 'a salvo'._

_._

* * *

><p><em>~.Generalmente, lo que desconocemos es lo que más miedo nos da.~<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Ding-Dong. Sigo al otro lado, déjame pasar._

Escuchas lo que dice, y te estremeces con solo pensar hacerle caso.

—_Ya te dije que, incluso, si intentas esconderte, no servirá de nada_—volvió a decir la fina, tenebrosa, y delicada voz de la que huías.

Abrazaste más fuerte tus rodillas contra tu pecho, y temblaste. Tragaste saliva, respiraste hondo, intentando calmarte. Se te hizo imposible.

—_Ding-Dong. Sigo al otro lado, déjame pasar_—volvió a decir, con voz risueña. Cerraste los ojos, y rogaste porque todo fuera un sueño.

Pobre ingenuo.

—_Vamos, no te esfuerces. Ya es demasiado tarde para huir_.

Te quedaste así, por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilizando tu respiración. Había silencio. Ella no estaba hablando, o haciendo algún ruido extraño.

Tu ingenua esperanza de que se hubiera ido, salió a flote.

Te asomaste por la ventana, lentamente, sudando y temblando por el miedo aún presente. El miedo se extendió, subiendo desde tus pies hasta tu cuello, deshaciéndote de golpe cuando te encontraste con sus ojos rojos, abiertos como platos, y aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se te hacía tan malévola.

Tus ojos congelados del miedo.

—_¿Sabes? Quiero ver tus ojos más de cerca_—le escuchaste decir, con aquella voz risueña e inocente, pero tan temible al mismo tiempo.

Cerraste las cortinas de la ventana al instante, y jadeaste del miedo.

Pasaron minutos, incluso horas, quién sabe, tú no estabas consiente del tiempo en ese instante, pero ya no se escuchaba nada, y a la tercera vez que te asomaste por la ventana, y volviste a ver nada, nuevamente tuviste la ingenua y estúpida esperanza de que se había ido.

Te pusiste de pie, y con cuidado, temblando, y jadeando, abriste lentamente la puerta. Asomaste la cabeza; no había nadie. Saliste por completo de la habitación, y quedaste solo en el pasillo. El pasillo, que ahora era oscuro.

Tragaste grueso, y comenzaste a caminar, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Fue cuando llegaste a tu propia habitación, que escuchaste su risa infantil y chillona, tan tétrica que te llegaba hasta los huesos, y entraste rápidamente a la habitación, cerrándola con seguro.

Te sentaste contra la puerta, y abrazaste tus rodillas y escondiste el rostro en éstas. Comenzaste a llorar, y probaste el sabor de tus lágrimas.

Saladas.

—_Ding-Dong. Esta vez voy a entrar_—te advirtió, y fue como si te lo hubiera dicho al oído con su voz risueña. No te moviste, no podías hacerlo—_. Deberías darte prisa y huir, como lo has estado haciendo_—río.

Sollozaste, casi inaudiblemente.

—_Tranquilo, solo vamos a jugar_—la escuchaste decir. Levantaste la cabeza de tus rodillas—_. ¡Nos divertiremos!_ —su voz entusiasmada, solo hacía que temieras más.

Te pusiste de pie, tambaleándote. Tus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas, y tu pecho subía y bajaba por el nerviosismo.

—_Ding-Dong. Voy a entrar_—volvió a advertir—_. Apúrate y escóndete, que ya decidí jugar a las escondidas._

Ignorando sus palabras, examinaste toda la habitación, sin saber dónde esconderte. Y lo único que tu mente dio en ese momento, fue el armario.

Empezaste a caminar hasta él, con la respiración agitada, y temblando.

—_Escucho claramente, el sonido de tus pasos_—le escuchaste decir, mientras seguías caminando hacia el armario—_. Tu respiración agitada, también la escucho claramente, ¿soy yo la que hace que estés así?_ —Preguntó, con, obviamente, fingida tristeza—_. Entonces… tienes razones para que yo sea la culpable._

Llegaste al armario, y te agarraste de él. Te sentías mal, con sueño, cansado. Pero no cerrarías los ojos en este momento.

—_Hey, escóndete bien…_—la escuchaste susurrar—_. Aún puedo ver tu cabeza…_

Y te metiste dentro del armario, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de hacer ruido.

—_Toc-Toc. Estoy frente a la puerta ahora_—dijo—_. Y voy a entrar. Ya no pediré permiso._

No pudiste evitar cerrar los ojos ahora. Habías perdido las esperanzas totalmente.

—_Toc-Toc. Estoy dentro de tu cuarto_—ni siquiera habías escuchado cuando entró, y gracias a ello, sentiste mucho, pero mucho más miedo. Si era posible—_. Mmm… ¿Dónde te escondes? Este juego llega a su final._

Recostaste tu cabeza en la pared del armario, mientras tus rodillas estaban contra tu pecho. Tus ojos seguían cerrados.

—_Miro bajo la cama de tu cuarto…_—dijo risueña—_. Aquí no estás_—se le escuchó decepcionada.

Jadeaste del miedo, y al momento te arrepentiste. ¿Y si te escuchó?

—_Tal vez, tenga que mirar en tu armario…_

Y te encontraste cara a cara con la cara deformada de ella.

—_Ding-Dong. ¡Aquí estás! Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo…_—su sonrisa deformada, sus ojos abiertos como platos y totalmente rojos, te traumatizaron—_. Ya te encontré. Ding-Dong, parece que he ganado yo._

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

—_Ding-Dong. Ahora, recibe tu castigo. El juego ha llegado a su fin_—acercó su rostro al tuyo—_. Despídete de todos…_

.

.

.

Al final, tú te volviste ella. El malo ganó, el bueno perdió. Este juego llegó a su fin, y tú perdiste en él, nuevo chico de la mirada roja.

¿Y aquellos restos? ¿Son del cuerpo de tu amiga? Oh, qué pena por Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Ejem, ya sé que Halloween ya pasó pero… Yo quería hacer un Fic de Halloween y pos lo hice :v Es que para esas fechas no se me ocurrió nada xd

Así que… la verdad, verdad, ni siquiera sé si al menos hizo que sintieran un escalofrío :v Yo espero que sí xD Les digo que en este Fic, solo aparece Hinata, imagínense que ustedes son los protagonistas :v Es por eso que en una parte sale: _¡Ábreme, _! _Bueno, pues ahí colocan su nombre :v

Inspirado en la canción 'Hide and Seek', y en el vídeo de la misma ñ.ñ La canción es de vocaloid :v

Un poquito de información para que entiendan mejor el Fic: Esta canción, Hide and Seek, trata sobre una práctica antigua, que constaba de La invocación de un Espíritu o demonio al cuerpo de una muñeca, de preferencia no humana, ya que si se utiliza una muñeca humana el espíritu podría no irse jamás, tampoco debe jugarse de a varias personas ya que es más fácil que la muñeca atrape a uno de los jugadores y lo posea. El juego es denominado Hide And Seek alone.

_**Información sacada de 'Vocaloid Wikia' :v**_

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
